<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>GingerBend by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477870">GingerBend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gingerbent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Genderswap, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacey is in love with her best friend, who couldn’t be more oblivious to her devotion. What will it take for Kylie to take a hint?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gingerbent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>GingerBend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This universe is sort of a gender swapped world where all the boys are girls and vice versa. Inspired by the surplus of fanart online.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacey always thought she was a good student overall, she loved cheerleading and volleyball, she didn’t misbehave in class like Kenna and Erica did, and she always showed kindness to everyone. She was aware based on comments that she wasn’t too bad looking either, having sleek black hair she kept just past her shoulders to easily tie up for sport, and a physique not every girl in school was lucky to have. These things only made her get attention from the boys even more, people like Wendyl and Red who never interested her, and told them so. They didn’t believe she had no interest in them, but that’s exactly what it was, she had so little interest in boys she thought she might be gay. </p><p>She tested her theories by looking at chicks more, finding it hard to look past her best friend Kylie, because Kylie was technically one of the hottest girls in class, and it made sense to test herself with her first. Kylie was more than welcoming of her experiments, and helpfully opened her tongue for Stacey when she needed to know for sure. Because she was just such an amazing and understanding best friend.</p><p>So, Stacey was baffled when Kylie couldn’t seem to understand that the attention Stacey gave her afterwards could only mean she was undeniably, irreversibly in love with her.</p><p>**</p><p>It was another cold morning in the town of South Park as the four friends waited at the bus stop, freezing their asses off but not willing to sacrifice their figures for school by wearing warmer pants. Kylie and Stacey always wore short skirts, finding them easier on their figures, not to mention the attention they got that they couldn’t deny was worth half the trouble. It’s not like they fished for looks and compliments, they weren’t sluts, they weren’t like Kenna, who usually sported a way too short jeans where her ass would hang out for the world to see, along with her orange jacket she’d occasionally unzip to let the boys see her admittedly large cleavage in her way-too-low tank tops. That was a real whore. Stacey and Kylie were like nuns compared to her, but that didn’t mean they didn’t like the occasional whistle as they walked through school hallways in their short skirts and high knee socks.</p><p>Stacey stayed close to Kylie as she read from a book Stacey knew nothing about. Kylie was tall, taller than Stacey, who had short legs, as well and Kenna and Erica. Stacey was just glad she was at least taller than Erica, who was a miserable grouch with issues on her best day. She loved being close to Kylie, but she envied her height more than anything. She was always trying to persuade Kylie to join the volleyball team, but she always baulked at the offer, her only passion was basketball, but she couldn’t join the team because the sexist assholes didn’t want her getting felt up by the male players during games. Granted it was sort of true, because Kylie was hot, she had a lanky yet busty figure, she had a lot of interest from people asking her out. So far she’s shown even less interest than Stacey had with boys, which only gives Stacey a dangerous amount of hope, hope she couldn’t possibly benefit from, because when they kissed, Kylie was just being a good friend, and Stacey was just looking for hands on evidence to determine who she might be. She’s terrified because she found out, and Kylie seems to know who she is too, and Stacey couldn’t bear to hear that their answers don’t match up.</p><p>‘’What’cha readin,’’ Stacey sang as Kylie delved deep into her book, everything else quiet. Stacey knew she was a dork for acting like a chirpy idiot to Kylie, but she made her act like that, and she couldn’t help feeling giddy whenever Kylie spoke to her. And that was all the time, so Stacey was always giddy. Kylie didn’t look up from her book, just muttered, ‘’School report project thingy’’</p><p>‘’Cool. What’s it about?’’ Stacey asked, pointing to the book. Kylie slid her gaze to Stacey, incredulously smirking, and Stacey gave in and let her heart pound. That was usual now.</p><p>‘’Since when do you care about books? I thought you liked cheating with the help of the internet,’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’I don’t cheat. I just don’t share you enthusiasm for trees being cut down to make your precious paper,’’ Stacey defended herself.</p><p>‘’You know computers need cut down trees too. It’s just a longer process,’’ Kylie said, looking up more form her book. Stacey inadvertently let out a sigh, because Kylie was just so gorgeous. She had the craziest mop of vibrant red hair that curled down to her hips, and the cutest, faintest hint of freckles on her cheeks and nose, and such glowing green eyes.</p><p>Stacey made herself snap out of it when she saw Kylie looking at her, confusedly. Stacey coughed in her throat.</p><p>‘’So, what is safe to learn from if everything harms the environment?’’ Stacey asked.</p><p>‘’Nothing. Everything affects the environment in some way, so the only way it could be undisturbed was if you sat on a rock forever, until you died,’’ Kylie said, Stacey huffed.</p><p>‘’Maybe I’ll do that. Just as a sacrifice for my planet,’’ Stacey said determinedly, and Kylie laughed. Stacey turned to her, and blushed when she saw Kylie’s face contorted with giggles and creases from her radiating joy. She sighed again, she really had to get that under control, and let herself look at Kylie until her own face was contorting with giggles.</p><p>Kylie was just so fucking contagious, Stacey could barely stand it, but she was like an ice addict, she couldn’t get enough of it even if it killed her.</p><p>They were interrupted by Kenna, who threw down her hood beside them to reveal her blonde hair she wore in pigtails and turned to them.</p><p>‘’Hey guys, you know what happened to me last night?’’ Kenna asked excitedly.</p><p>‘’You had sex?’’ Kylie asked, because that was always the most likely answer. Kenna rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘’Yes, but you want to know what happened when I did?’’ Kenna asked.</p><p>‘’Not particularly’’ Stacey sighed, she was kind of bored by the whole ordeal, dicks and Kenna’s fascination for them. Kylie’s the only person she’d want to do that with, but even then, the idea is scary. It doesn’t stop her from thinking about it though, maybe more than she should.</p><p>‘’Well, I’ll tell you anyway,’’ Stacey and Kylie exchanged a look. Kenna never took no for an answer.</p><p>‘’Okay, so it was with Bec. You know the studious guy turned slut. It was good- by the way,’’ Kenna grinned, and Stacey rolled her eyes. ‘’Anyway he was talking to me during- god I’m so not a fan of that, but anyway he was telling me the guys were assuming the girls at this school preferred banging each other, since no one’s willing to fuck any of the boys, ‘cept you know- me. I just said they have higher standards than me, and he said he was pretty sure Stacey and Kylie are banging each other regardless,’’ Kenna was grinning, and Stacey felt her skin burn. </p><p>‘’Fuck you!’’ Kylie said, glowering, crossing her arms. Kenna held her hands out.</p><p>‘’Hey- I didn’t say this, Bec did. Take it up with him. I just thought it was funny,’’ Kenna said, chuckling. Real funny, the punchline of Stacey’s life. Whatever.</p><p>‘’You don’t believe that bullshit, do you?’’ Kylie threatened, and Kenna laughed.</p><p>‘’I do wonder Kylie. You’d have the same luck as me walking the halls, I could give you clients from the same team if you want,’’ Kenna said, and Kylie walked up to her with her fist raised.</p><p>‘’Say that again and I’ll shove my fist up your ass,’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’Who said that’s a punishment?’’ Kenna laughed, and Kylie punched her arm and walked back next to Stacey, huffing moodily. Stacey tried not to let her blushing face feel obvious, but she knew it was, so fucking obvious.</p><p>‘’Don’t take it so seriously,’’ Stacey rebuffed Kylie, holding her arm, when she looked like she might try to fight someone still. Kylie turned to her and softened.</p><p>‘’I know- just-,‘’ And Kylie left off there, the bus arriving in the distance.</p><p>**</p><p>School tended to feel the same to Stacey, she could be popular and nice to everyone, try to distract herself with sport meetings and such, but she couldn’t help missing Kylie all the same. It was partly why she wanted her to join the volleyball team, because they’d be able to spend even more time together, and she knew Kylie would be a natural anyway. Kylie preferred hanging out in the library, reading and being studious, or hanging out with the group of girls they sat with at lunch when Stacey could actually make it.</p><p>Stacey would’ve loved spending every waking second with Kylie, but she knew it would seem weird to Kylie, and she was afraid of being too obvious. She doesn’t understand what happened today, because for some reason she felt like being more obvious than ever. She was basically a lap dog at Kylie’s side, following her around for a change, and when Kylie would give her a look to ask why, Stacey would shrug and give her a devious little smile, and keep following her.</p><p>They were at Kylie’s locker when Bebe walked up to her. Kylie groaned under her breath and gave Stacey a look when she saw him in her peripheral vision. Stacey stayed close, wanting to see this exchange.</p><p>‘’Hey, Kylie,’’ Bebe said. Bebe was a big blond guy many of the girls had their eye on, being kind of ripped and handsome. Bebe gave Kylie the most attention, but it never went anywhere, which relieved Stacey beyond belief.</p><p>‘’Hey, Bebe,’’ Kylie said boredly, like she already knew what he was going to say.</p><p>‘’Are you gonna go out with me or what?’’ Bebe asked. Kylie sighed.</p><p>‘’If I say yes, will you shut up about it for once,’’ Kylie asked. Stacey’s heart dropped.</p><p>‘’Yes!’’ Bebe said energetically, as though they’d already agreed to get married.</p><p>‘’Then, no,’’ Kylie said. Stacey laughed, then held her hand behind her mouth when she saw how disappointed Bebe looked. It was mean, but it didn’t stop her from being happy at that outcome. Kylie smirked at her.</p><p>‘’Well who are you even interested in? You don’t date anyone, girl!’’ Bebe said.</p><p>‘’Maybe because having a boyfriend isn’t my top priority in high school,’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’Yeah, well we’ll see how long that lasts,’’ Bebe said, walking away.</p><p>‘’What a dick,’’ Stacey said, watching him putter away. Kylie looked at her and smirked.</p><p>‘’You’re a dick yourself most of the time,’’ Kylie said, and Stacey scoffed.</p><p>‘’Excuse me, bitch, I’m one of the nicest people at school,’’ Stacey said, holding herself up higher. Kylie laughed.</p><p>‘’If that’s so, how come Bebe doesn’t give you your fair share of attention, huh?’’</p><p>‘’Because Bebe knows I’m not interested,’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’Well, how come he won’t leave me alone! All I ever tell him is that I’m not interested!’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’I don’t know. Maybe you’re so hot they can’t hear you when you say no,’’ Stacey suggested, pulling a cheeky smile. Kylie guffawed.</p><p>‘’Whatever. It’s just about fucking time they move on to you or something,’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’I don’t like boys,’’ Stacey said. Kylie smiled a little and nodded, looking down. Stacey sighed, thinking about the kiss. Kylie never figured it out. For someone so goddamn smart she was so fucking oblivious. Stacey was still looking at her, when Kylie looked up again.</p><p>‘’So, you figured it out?’’ Kylie said, and there it was, Kylie was thinking about it too, when Stacey came to her and said she might be gay, but she needed to know for sure. Kylie suggested the obvious solution of testing herself physically, but with another girl like Kenna or something, and Stacey rebuffed her by suggesting herself as a test candidate. It was all official, nothing nervous or unsure, and they just did it on Kylie’s bed one afternoon. Kylie suggested to get proper results they’d need to do more than chastely kiss, then opened her mouth and told Stacey they’d need to kiss with tongues. They did, and Stacey knew as soon as she felt Kylie’s tongue against her own that she was so gay, and there’s no way she’d ever be able to forget this moment. She didn’t, and she thinks about it every Friday night, after her volleyball game, when she gets home and masturbates on her bed, blushing the whole time but unable to stop until she comes, Kylie’s name always on her lips.</p><p>‘’Yeah, I have,’’ Stacey said, smiling at Kylie. Kylie smiled back, nervously, probably uncomfortable discussing it, though she brought it up.</p><p>‘’That’s good,’’ Kylie said, and it was genuine.</p><p>**</p><p>The days pass and Friday comes; the night of Stacey’s volleyball match against middle park. She usually spent the afternoon preparing with her team, stretching and doing drills. Not many people actually turned up to these games, but Stacey could always count on Kylie being in the crowd, watching and cheering them on. The boys certainly barely bothered to show up, usually when they did it was to gawk at the girls with the uniform short shorts and singlet tops of their team. It was partly why Kenna was on the team, because the entire game she would treat it as her modelling ground, posing in suggestive ways and bending over when she didn’t need to, for their viewing pleasure. Stacey was the team captain, she called the rules with the girls, but Kenna never listened to her when she told her to knock it off or be benched.</p><p>‘’You should be lucky I’m posing Stace, otherwise you’d have no spectators while we play,’’ Kenna said when she told her this again.</p><p>‘’It’s not about the viewers, it’s about the game, and you don’t even involve yourself in it,’’ Stacey said while they were warming up that afternoon.</p><p>‘’Girls sports are all about being checked out in mini shorts- nothing more,’’ Kenna said.</p><p>‘’You’re being sexist to your own gender!’’ Stacey said, and Kenna laughed. Stacey grumbled and walked away from that pointless conversation. Kenna was a total whore. When Stacey looked out at the stands in the gymnasium and saw Kylie already sitting there, reading, she felt an unexpected surge of gratitude that she wasn’t like Kenna. Kylie was good, she didn’t use her body to get what she wanted, she used her brain, even when she’d basically been offered a golden pedestal at school if she did. Stacey was distracted the rest of the warmup, and then before she knew it, the game had started.</p><p>Middle park was always known as the tough school, with players so fit and sporty that South Park never won against them, especially with Football, Stacey was always there to see their failures when it was their season, but right now it was theirs. South Park ruled the roost with Volleyball.</p><p>Stacey was the back server for her team, and home started with the ball, so she started the game off with a strong hit of the ball onto the oppositions side. The ball went back and forth for a while between the teams, until one of the fronts of middle park slammed the ball down into their court and it hit the ground, their own player not quick enough to react, and middle park scored. They served the next ball, and it was far enough for Stacey to duck in front of it and bounce it back to their court, the other team fumbling the ball and hitting the net. Stacey heard cheers, and turned to the crowd to see Kylie cheering, grinning at Stacey, while a swarm of boys surrounded her. Stacey would usually feel nervous, and jealous of their proximity to her, but Kylie had never seemed more oblivious to their closeness, she didn’t even seem to think they were there, and Stacey was glad of her ignorance. She grinned back at Kylie and gave her a little wave. Kylie flipped her off, laughing.</p><p>Stacey was buzzing for the rest of the game, feeling like a rocket as she saved ball after ball form the back lines, even managing to slam one down. South park ended the game on top with a score of 25, beating middle park yet again. The crowd cheered at the end of the game, and Stacey noticed how many more people were here this time, seemingly interested in it for once. Any other day she would’ve been over the moon, but she wanted to go home, with Kylie, have a sleepover like they discussed this week, and lose herself in Kylie’s eyes and silly laugh before she went to sleep.</p><p>She was sweating and hot from the game as she came out of the locker room, wearing her clothes from earlier in the day, her brown leather jacket taken off and slung off one shoulder. She would just have a shower when they got home, she didn’t particularly like showering at school, especially since Kenna would definitely seduce a boy to join her while she showered, and Stacey didn’t want to hear gross sex sounds, whatever the fuck they sounded like.</p><p>Kylie was waiting for her outside the girls locker room, nose stuck in her book, and slouching down into it.</p><p>‘’You really shouldn’t bend over like that. You’re too tall, you’ll hurt your back,’’ Stacey said when she walked over to her. Kylie looked up from her book and grunted.</p><p>‘’That’s why I slouch. I’m too fucking tall for this fucking school,’’ Kylie said, she seemed annoyed. Stacey didn’t have to wait for Kylie to tell her why.</p><p>‘’Fucking Red tried to molest me while we were watching the game. He just straight up grabbed my thigh and wagged his fuckin’ eyebrows at me. Fucking dickhead,’’ Kylie said, kicking a wadded-up piece of paper on the floor as they walked through the hall to the exit.</p><p>‘’Seriously? You should go to the principal- they’d expel his ass for assault,’’ Stacey said.</p><p>‘’The principal wouldn’t do shit, they hate paperwork. They hate it so much they’d kill a kid to stop them from talking about something that could get them in trouble,’’ Kylie grumbled.</p><p>‘’That’s disgusting,’’ Stacey said, feeling horrified by that very real possibility. This school was so fucked up, the staff especially.</p><p>‘’I should just tell all the boys I’m a fucking lesbian, so they’ll leave me the fuck alone,’’ Kylie said angrily, pushing the front doors open. Stacey was speechless.</p><p>‘’You’d just be joking though, and they’d figure that out,’’ Stacey said weakly, looking down.</p><p>‘’No, I wouldn’t. I am,’’ Kylie said, and Stacey stopped walking, looking up in surprise. Kylie looked angry still, though her anger wasn’t directed at Stacey, it kind of felt like it.</p><p>‘’Huh?’’ Stacey asked, looking at Kylie confusedly. Kylie blushed.</p><p>‘’Well, I thought about it. And I decided I’m gay,’’ Kylie said. Stacey’s mouth was stuck open, but she quickly clamped it shut, aware of how ridiculous she must look.</p><p>‘’Shit,’’ Stacey said, stunned. She didn’t know what to do now. Kylie looked angry again, but more embarrassed now.</p><p>‘’Well- you know, I’d been wondering for a while. And I just thought, I’m more comfortable with tits and pussies than dicks and balls. You know?’’ Kylie asked. Stacey looked down again.</p><p>‘’Don’t ask me if I know,’’ Stacey said, softly, embarrassed. Kylie scoffed.</p><p>‘’I’m not a dumbass, Stace. I know you know,’’ Kylie said. Stacey didn’t say anything, and they stood there at the front of the school, until it was cold enough for Stacey to throw her jacket back on.</p><p>‘’You wanna go home?’’ Kylie asked, and Stacey nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Kylie was allowed to use her parents car on occasion, Friday nights being one of them, and they trekked to the parking lot and got in, immediately turning the heat on. They drove out of the school lot and headed home through the icy roads.</p><p>‘’Were you serious before?’’ Stacey finally asked, looking out at the road, avoiding Kylie’s gaze.</p><p>‘’Of course, I was. I wouldn’t joke about something like that with you,’’ Kylie said seriously.</p><p>‘’How did you know though? Did you test yourself with Kenna or something?’’ Stacey asked. Kylie snorted, and she was smiling when Stacey slid her gaze to her.</p><p>‘’No Stace. I tested with you,’’ Kylie said, and Stacey felt herself burn bright red- she didn’t even need a mirror to see her face to know.</p><p>‘’Was it okay?’’ Stacey asked, curious. Kylie grinned and glanced at Stacey.</p><p>‘’Yeah. Yeah it was,’’ Kylie said, and the rest of the trip was silent.</p><p>**</p><p>Coming home felt like it took forever, and Stacey and Kylie both stumbled out of the car. Stacey was feeling high from the post-game dizziness, and everything she’d heard tonight, but she saw it coming when Kylie pushed her up against The Broflovski’s front door. Stacey happily opened up for Kylie’s mouth when it pressed against her softly, and she brushed against her tongue smoothly. Stacey supressed a moan and flattened herself against the door when Kylie grabbed her shoulders and kissed her harder. They released for a second and Kylie looked weirdly serious.</p><p>‘’I was lying before,’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’Wha?’’ Stacey asked, feeling dazed.</p><p>‘’I lied about the kiss. It wasn’t okay- it was fucking amazing,’’ Kylie admitted, and Stacey groaned.</p><p>‘’Fuck. You’re so awesome,’’ Stacey gushed, and Kylie burst out laughing.</p><p>‘’C’mon’’ Kylie pulled Stacey off the door and opened it, dragging Stacey inside to the empty house.</p><p>‘’Where’s your parents?’’ Stacey asked as Kylie took her hand and pushed her up the stairs.</p><p>‘’Date night in Denver. Izzy’s at her friend’s house,’’ Kylie answered.</p><p>‘’Did you plan this?’’ Stacey asked.</p><p>‘’I planned a sleepover, the rest is a happy coincidence,’’ Kylie said and pulled Stacey close once they were at the top of the steps. Stacey didn’t hesitate to dart into her mouth, licking into her, and Kylie moaned. Only then did she realise she hadn’t showered yet, she was still hot and sweaty from the game.</p><p>‘’I need a shower,’’ Stacey said, pulling away. Kylie groaned, and licked her neck, one long stripe.</p><p>‘’You’re fucking hot like this,’’ Kylie said, breathing in deep at her neck. Stacey heated up, her hands shaking as she untangled herself.</p><p>‘’You could join me if you want,’’ Stacey suggested, and Kylie lit up.</p><p>‘’Fuck, yes,’’ Kylie grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Stacey desperately wished she thought of this in her fantasies earlier, showering together, having water and soap artfully coarse down Kylie’s body, over her breasts and hips, and rubbing that goddess with her own body in the wet heat and steam of the bathroom. She only considered what it would be like a few seconds before undressing, and seeing Kylie for the first time since they were kids, when it wasn’t a big deal being naked until their tits came in. Kylie had the kind of body Stacey had seen vaguely in porn, when Kenna would show them depraved videos of chicks with huge tits and wet pussies getting fucked by guys with equally huge dicks. Kylie was taller than those women, lankier, but she had huge boobs just like those women, porn worthy, especially when she flushed, and her pale body went pink. Stacey wanted to suck them.</p><p>Stacey was too enamored with Kylie to feel embarrassed about her own nakedness, but she wasn’t ashamed or anything, she was happy with her figure, her tits, whatever, but Kylie was an angel compared to her. Kylie didn’t seem to think so though, if her grabbing Stacey and pulling her into the shower before attacking her mouth again were anything to go by. They turned on the shower until it heated up and steamed the room.</p><p>Stacey couldn’t stop giggling, even as Kylie licked her neck and licked down lower until she was at her breast, looking back up at Stacey as if for permission. Stacey gasped as she sucked on her nipple and pulled it with her teeth, and Stacey grabbed her hair, pulling softly. Kylie removed her mouth and leant back up to Stacey, kissing her hard and pushing her against the tiles, lifting her leg slightly up to Stacey’s thigh, and holding Stacey’s ass with one hand, the other clamping her hair. Agitated with this, Stacey flipped Kylie onto the wall and held her close, docking her while the water slicked their bodies.</p><p>‘’Fuck, we’re such amateurs,’’ Kylie muttered.</p><p>‘’Well what did you expect? I’m a virgin still bitch,’’ Stacey said, taking her turn at sucking Kylie’s neck.</p><p>‘’Well I could take that from you if you want,’’ Kylie said, and Stacey giggled.</p><p>‘’What about you. Have you been fucking guys all this time and didn’t tell me?’’ Stacey asked.</p><p>‘’No, I was thinking you could return the favour,’’ Kylie said. Stacey smiled like a complete reject, so joyful she thought she wouldn’t even last for actual fucking. She was wet though, and not because of the water dripping down on them both.</p><p>They eventually actually washed up and dried themselves, and went to Kylie’s room wrapped in towels, and immediately shucked them off and fell into bed together, kissing before they hit the mattress. Stacey was on top of Kylie, who did another full body blush, looking fucking irresistible below her, squirming like she was annoyed how much she liked this. Stacey kissed her and slipped her tongue out, tracing her hand down her body until she reached between her legs, and Kylie inadvertently spread them wider.</p><p>‘’You want to?’’ Stacey asked, blushing herself now. Kylie looked flustered, and nodded frantically as Stacey rubbed her softly, teasing her folds with two of her fingers as Kylie moaned and fidgeted.</p><p>‘’Unghh- more,’’ Kylie whispered, closing her eyes and holding Stacey’s thigh, clawing her hand hard into it. Stacey felt her deeper and beared down a spot that immediately made Kylie shiver and tense, before loosening again.</p><p>‘’F-fuck- do that shit again,’’ Kylie moaned, opening her eyes wide and looking at Stacey. Stacey moaned and bent down to capture her tongue, resuming her finger motions, pinching around the spot that made Kylie shake. This time she jerked up and kicked with one leg. Stacey felt a wetness on her fingers and realised Kylie came, her breathing hard and laboured.</p><p>‘’Was that-,‘’ Stacey asked, pausing and looking at Kylie. Kylie breathed haggardly, then looked back at Stacey.</p><p>‘’Your turn,’’ Kylie said suddenly, grabbing Stacey’s shoulders and flipping her down into the bed, Kylie hovering over her. Stacey thought she would use her fingers, but she ducked down and used her tongue to lick a wide swath up Stacey’s pussy.</p><p>‘’Ahh- oh god, Kylie!’’ Stacey cried out, kicking wildly as Kylie held her hips down and teased Stacey’s clit with her mouth. She licked up and down her clit and teased Stacey’s hole with her fingers, until Stacey couldn’t take it anymore, coming with a cry, her whole body shaking. It had never felt this good; she couldn’t believe it was even possible.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again, Kylie was hovering over her, smiling dopily, sitting on her at the waist, hands lightly touching her breasts.</p><p>‘’Fuck,’’ Stacey whispered.</p><p>‘’Yeah. I fuck myself every Friday night after your games, when we’re not having a sleepover,’’ Kylie said. Stacey burst out laughing, because that was so bizarre, and amazing, and perfect and everything.</p><p>‘’You’re kidding me. I do the same,’’ Stacey admitted, grinning. Kylie leaned down and kissed her again, squeezing her boobs and thumbing her nipples, slowly rubbing herself up and down Stacey.</p><p>‘’I want to fuck you,’’ Stacey said, when Kylie sat back up, humping herself down on her and sighing.</p><p>‘’Too bad you’ve got no dick to do such a thing,’’ Kylie said, mostly joking if her smile was anything to go by. Stacey rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘’No, but I know where the dildo you fuck yourself with is,’’ Stacey said. Kylie opened her eyes again and looked down at Stacey, still pinned beneath her.</p><p>‘’How the fuck do you know?’’ Kylie asked.</p><p>‘’I was snooping through your shit one day and found it,’’ Stacey shrugged. She’d actually obsessed over it ever since she saw it, but refused to look at it again, mostly hurt she was apparently used fake cocks to get off. Right now, though, it sounded like a good idea, anything to give them more pleasure together.</p><p>‘’I don’t believe you,’’ Kylie smirked. ‘’You fuck yourself daily, don’t you?’’</p><p>Stacey guffawed, because that was so true, and how Kylie knew that was beyond her. Fridays just felt more special, if tonight was anything to go by.</p><p>‘’Whatever- just here,’’ Stacey sat up, Kylie let her off, and she crawled to her end table and pulled out a bright purple vibrator, purple because it made it look more alien, which Stacey preferred to imagining it as than a dick. A big purple tentacle monster was fucking Kylie, not some loser boy from South Park. That’s how she justified it. She grabbed some lube she found stored next to it too.</p><p>‘’You’ve got an immaculate ass, darling,’’ Kylie said, and Stacey whipped around with a gasp, hitting her leg at the comment. Kylie grinned and pounced onto her. Kylie managed to top Stacey and hold her down, the purple tentacle still in Stacey’s hand.</p><p>‘’I gotta fuck you now,’’ Stacey whined, trying to get past Kylie’s grip.</p><p>‘’Maybe you need to be fucked first, huh? You want me to fuck your wet pussy, so you’ll feel it all weekend?’’ Kylie asked, leaning down. Stacey moaned and shook her head.</p><p>‘’Nuhh, you first. I gotta fuck you first, then it’s my turn,’’ Stacey said, and Kylie let her flip her onto her back, probably in agreement to that plan. Stacey turned Kylie onto her stomach, which she seemed surprised by, but Stacey was feeling bold enough to try it. Kylie repositioned herself on her hands and knees, bent towards Stacey, and arched her back lewdly.</p><p>Stacey knelt above her, and put her hands around Kylie’s shoulders, then got another idea. She moved her fingers to Kylie’s face and positioned them at her lips.</p><p>‘’Suck,’’ Stacey demanded, and Kylie dutifully took them in her mouth, swirling them around her tongue until they were coated a thick layer of saliva. Stacey pulled them out, and put her prepped fingers back to Kylie’s pussy, hovering there.</p><p>‘’What was that for- ahh!’’ Kylie cried out when Stacey breached her, slipping two fingers in her hole and sliding in slowly, wiggling around as Kylie spasmed around her, pushing herself back for more. Stacey pushed deeper with her fingers, adding a third and watching Kylie fall to pieces around them, convulsing with shivers.</p><p>‘’Oh, fuck Stace- put the dildo in, I need it, I love you so much,’’ Kylie wibbled, flicking her hips in crazed movements, trying to fuck herself on Stacey’s fingers. Stacey moved up further and licked a long line up Kylie’s back, suckling at her hip, while thrusting her fingers back and forth into Kylie’s vagina. She fumbled for the lube and vibrator on the bed while trying to suck Kylie’s skin, removing her fingers completely despite Kylie’s whining for lost contact. She slicked the vibrator and turned it on to the lowest setting, and poised it at Kylie’s throbbing pussy, now drenched with the second orgasm she apparently had while Stacey fingered her.</p><p>Stacey pushed in and held Kylie’s waist as it penetrated her, buzzing inside her. Kylie moaned and threw her head back, panting at the ceiling with her mouth open as Stacey pushed deeper.</p><p>‘’Harder, harder,’’ Kylie groaned, grasping the bedsheets. The dildo went all the way in, only the tip where the vibration controls visible, and Kylie breathed deeply, her legs shaking the mattress.</p><p>‘’You want me to fuck you now? Or do you need a minute,’’ Stacey teased, also kind of serious. She’d give Kylie anything she fucking wanted from now on, forever.</p><p>‘’Now, please. Fuck me off the fucking bed,’’ Kylie said, pushing back again. Stacey obeyed her and turned the setting to its highest and pulled out nearly all the way before slamming it back in hard. Kylie screamed, and Stacey was now so glad her parents weren’t home for this, as she fucked Kylie with the dildo on Kylie’s bed, and she cried out every hard thrust with a pitch she was sure could be heard from downstairs.</p><p>‘’Oh god. I’ve been wanting to do this for years,’’ Stacey admitted, panting as she gripped Kylie’s chest from behind and squeezed as she thrust the vibrator in hard, making Kylie scream again.</p><p>‘’I’ve wanted you for years,’’ Kylie said, making a noise when Stacey pushed in again. Stacey grabbed a handful of Kylie’s wild curls and pulled, making Kylie tilt herself up and pant.</p><p>‘’Nobody’s wanted you for as long as fucking me, and no one will ever have you but me,’’ Stacey said, darkly and possessively, pulling her hair harder. Kylie screamed and slammed herself back down onto the dildo, squirting all over Stacey’s legs and onto the bed. She fell back onto her stomach, collapsing in a breathless heap, and Stacey pulled the vibrator out all the way, the slickness making a noise as it popped out. Stacey fell beside her, stroking her hair as she recovered, and pulling it out of her sweaty face.</p><p>‘’We’re gonna need another shower,’’ Stacey said, brushing Kylie’s cheek. Kylie smirked.</p><p>‘’You’re gonna need one when I’m done with you. Just- shit, give me a sec. You fucked the hell out of me,’’ Kylie said, breathing into the mattress. Stacey snorted, already squirming in anticipation for her turn.</p><p>‘’Good,’’ Stacey said.</p><p>When Kylie finally caught her breath, she didn’t hesitate to flip Stacey on her back and pull her legs part, clamping them either side of her as she dragged the newly slick dildo across Stacey’s clit.</p><p>‘’I’m gonna tease the fuck out of you,’’ Kylie said, as she dipped the dildo into Stacey, only to pull it back out. Stacey was already moaning, completely melted to Kylie and her devious desires.</p><p>‘’F-fuck you, just fuck me already,’’ Stacey stuttered, gripping Kylie’s arm, and shamelessly rubbing her pussy folds for Kylie to see. Kylie groaned, and finally pushed that cocksucker of a dildo inside her, breaching her entrance hard as she kept pushing in. Even doing this to herself, it didn’t add up to the world-shattering greatness of Kylie doing it, being here, loving her like it was her right all along. She couldn’t believe only this morning she was abstractly imagining merely kissing Kylie, and now she was being fucked by her dildo, Kylie hovering above her like she could hardly believe it either.</p><p>Kylie started fucking her hard, pulling in and out and a furious speed as Stacey cried out and grabbed her own hair, tugging it down while Kylie kissed her screams quiet, turning them into desperate moans. She thrust hard and jabbed a spot that made Stacey hump her hips up and down frantically, futilely trying to find it again and get the dildo deeper again.</p><p>‘’Unghh, Kylie. I love you so much, fuck me for eternity!’’ Stacey screamed out, feeling like she could cry with how good this felt, and knowing it wouldn’t be the last time. Kylie shushed her and held her finger to Stacey’s lips, and Stacey sucked on it until she was shaking, moving everything within herself as the dildo thrust deeper, and deeper, until she was spraying all over the place, coating the dildo and Kylie in her fluid. Stacey was sobbing by the end of it, reaching for Kylie as she pulled the dildo out as she grit her teeth at the feeling. Kylie fell on top of her, kissing her deeply with her tongue, holding her tightly while Stacey breathed through her squirting orgasm.</p><p>‘’I’ve never come that hard before,’’ Stacey said when they were lying there for a while, kissing dazingly and bumping chests together.</p><p>‘’Me neither,’’ Kylie smiled, kissing her again.</p><p>The showered together again, both yawning and too tuckered out to do any more than wash each other’s hair, towelling it dry when they finished. They changed into pajamas, Stacey putting on some pajama shorts and a top, Kylie putting on a short nightgown with high socks that would’ve turned Stacey on if she wasn’t so tired from three orgasms in a night. They collapsed into bed and hugged against each other in the twin bed to fight out the cold of the night.</p><p>‘’So, are we gonna do that again?’’ Kylie asked, when they were close to real sleep, their eyes refusing to stay open.</p><p>‘’Does this make us girlfriends or whatever?’’ Stacey asked.</p><p>‘’I’d fucking hope so,’’ Kylie said.</p><p>‘’Yeah, me too. Maybe those boys will leave you alone when they see you making out with me after games,’’ Stacey suggested, and Kylie grinned, her eyes closed.</p><p>‘’You’re full of shit. But that sounds so good,’’ Kylie said, pulling Stacey closer and hugging her to her chest like a teddy bear. Stacey sighed.</p><p>Even before they’d done this, they would always huddle together for warmth in their beds at sleepovers, and even now it’s the default. It’s the one thing that will never change, they’ll always be there to hug the shit out of each other at night, whether they be fucking or awkwardly staring at each other in longing. It will always be the constant. And Stacey was more than okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>Stacey huddled closer and let Kylie hug her to sleep. She didn't bother hiding the smile she knew Kyle felt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The name of the fic, gingerbend, is kind of a play on words with ginger and gender, based on Cartman's misuse of the word 'transginger/transgender'. They aren't transgender, just girls, but i thought it suited the fact that they are genderbent, and Kylie (a ginger) is bending over for Stacey.</p><p>We have fun</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/">Follow me if you choose :3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>